martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Son Wumo
Wumo or better known as the Good Fortune Saint Son '''is an ambitious and ruthless master of the saint race. In the Good Fortune Saint Palace, he is the Saint Son and the successor to the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. Wumo is a champion of the saints' having strength that surpasses any other genius of his generation. As a peerless master, he has the power to challenge those above his cultivation. Description A handsome young man with sharp eyebrows and gloomy eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders. The Saint Son is incredibly arrogant, but because of his great talent and status nobody dared to refute him. His words were brazen and cocky. The Good Fortune Saint Son’s character was well known by all. He believed he was unrivalled by all below the heavens and above the earth. But for him to reach this step also meant he wasn’t an idiot; he was someone that did things to perfection. '''Wild Universe A young man in golden armor slowly flew forwards. This gold-armored youth was tall and broad. A fire red cloak was thrown over his back, his momentum spirited and daring! In his opinion, those who possessed absolutely formidable strength should expose that strength and awe everyone, making them submit. After living for such a long time, the Good Fortune Saint Son had already enjoyed all the physical pleasures that could be offered in this world. He had once craved peerless women and had even conquered several of them, but now all these desires had dimmed away. The only thing that that could satisfy him now was his deep ambition to become the singular ruler of the 33 Heavens.Chapter 2013 – The Overture of War Cunning In all honesty, Wumo is actually quite cunning and devious. Although his methods and determination is lacking compared to Imperial Prince Xishen, to reach that point must mean that he has an incredibly high skill. Even Divine Dream did not underestimate this person's plotting. His ability to manipulate the situation to his favor was laid bare during the preliminary invasion: Although the Good Fortune Saint Son’s actions were brazen and ostentatious, the truth was that this was simply a façade he put up. Every action he did was to push humanity further and further towards the edge of the abyss! This was true in the previous negotiations between the humans and saints where he put forth all sorts of impossible unfavorable conditions to lay down the future downfall of humanity. Not just that, but he simultaneously forced Empyrean Vast Universe to a challenge that was eventually received by Lin Ming. It was also true in the following dozens of years when the saints and humans confronted each other. He directed the saint race’s armies to slowly nibble away at the territory of the Divine Realm. Or even, for these past years, the Good Fortune Saint Son had repeatedly challenged human World Kings and Great World Kings, defeating them one after another and striking at the confidence of humanity and pushing the momentum of the saints to the peak! Finally, as the Monster Emperor’s longevity feast began, the Good Fortune Saint Son took out the method to break into True Divinity. This was almost the final straw that crushed humanity’s last hopes. Thus, his calculative nature was incredibly devious for his age. Synopsis Alien Race The Sain Son had first made contact with humans after leading an army of Empyreans to take over the Bright Luster Great World, obtaining countless accolades, and after that he had continuously challenged human World Kings and even a Great World King, beating them all one after another. Afterwards, he had forcibly made a treaty with the human race, allowing them to rule over the great world and continue their influence over the Divine Realm. During the invasion of the saints, he possessed the Grandmist Spirit Bead and had the combat ability to contend with ordinary World Kings at the Saint Lord (Divine Lord) level. It was also at this time that Lin Ming had challenged him to a fight a hundred years later. This matter would cause a great stir within the entire Divine Realm. It could be said that there was no one who didn’t know of this. For the last several dozen years, the momentum of the saints had risen to the top of the wave. At the same time, the morale of humanity had been pushed into a pit. Asura Road Arc During the years that Lin Ming ventured into the Asura Road, the Good Fortune Saint Son had already become well known by everyone in the Divine Realm. In front of the Good Fortune Saint Son, there wasn’t a single junior within the Divine Realm that was able to summon the energy to face him. This was because dozens of years ago when the Good Fortune Saint Son first came to the Divine Realm, he had challenged many mighty masters of humanity. These masters weren’t common people of their generation. Even so, they had all lost to the Good Fortune Saint Son! Several years ago, the Good Fortune Saint Son had even defeated a human Great World King! After that battle, the Good Fortune Saint Son’s reputation and prestige had been pushed to a terrifying new height. Upon mentioning the name of the Good Fortune Saint Son, the juniors of humanity weren’t able to summon any fighting fervor at all. Even if they hated him or criticized him in their hearts, they couldn’t help but accept his strength. The difference was just far too great! Monster Emperor's Longevity Feast After 60 years, Wumo visits the Longevity Feast of the Monster Emperor. With his entourage of masters and Empyrean Shatter, he meets the high level figures of the Divine Realm while slowly taking the limelight. Afterwards, he and Lin Ming would have a little war of words, but was only a tiny skirmish. During the gift giving, his four followers held two items; one was an exquisite pill box and the other was a simple jade box. This pill box contained a dark green pill the size of a longan. A fragrant medicinal scent wafted into the air, refreshing to the senses. All of the martial artists present had discerning eyes. They could see at a glance that this was a transcendent divine pill. There, he proposed to Xiao Moxian for her hand in marriage and bestowed upon a jade slip to the Monster Emperor containing the secrets to reaching True Divinity. This was planned beforehand by both the Monster Emperor and Demondawn after pondering over the tempting treasures the the Saint Son promised them. It was at that time did the monster race and demon race openly align themselves with the saints, severing there alliance with humanity. Lin Ming had seen all of this happen and was enraged, thus, he took center stage and reclaimed Xiao Moxian from Empyrean Demondawn, going against the wishes of Divine Dream. However, this didn't sit too well with Wumo and he had decided to challenge Lin Ming to a fight (Chapter 1765). Lin Ming readily agrees to the battle and they fought at one of the Monster Emperor's small worlds. What happened was that it was an extensive fight that took every ounce of Lin Ming's strength to defeat Wumo. Even with the disparity of cultivation, Lin Ming had matched the Good Fortune Saint Son and had a slight advantage in the fight. It was only after Lin Ming used the blood of Asura did he gain the momentum in order to defeat him. Wumo was finally defeated by Lin Ming in chapter 1776. In that 100 year duel, when only 60 years had passed, the Good Fortune Saint Son had been defeated by Lin Ming. Not only had he been defeated, he had lost in a miserable fashion. Even though he had used the fifth level of the Good Fortune Divine Art, even though he had finally summoned the Grandmist Spirit Bead and released his Sovereign Blood body metamorphosis, even though he didn’t hesitate to burn his blood essence and put forth every single one of his skills, in the end he had been defeated by Lin Ming! He had not been defeated because he had underestimated his opponent; he had poured forth the entirety of his martial arts skills. The reason he had lost was because he was weaker than Lin Ming! In the face of numerous people with the Empyreans of the saint race, human race, monster race, and demon race present, the Good Fortune Saint Son had been publicly cuckolded by Lin Ming. His fiancé was stolen and he was beaten to a pulp. This event would forever be the greatest shame in his life! Later on, many years would pass. The Good Fortune Saint Son had endured this humiliation, torturing himself, diligently training, all for the fervent wish he had of wiping away that shame. Wild Universe In that peak battle against Lin Ming in the past, the Good Fortune Saint Son had suffered an excruciating defeat, ending in the greatest frustration of his life. But afterwards, when the saints invaded the Divine Realm, the Good Fortune Saint Son had commanded the armies to trample over the 3000 great worlds of the Divine Realm. Most Empyreans had either fled or died. The Good Fortune Saint Son could be called invincible, knowing no loss. He recklessly galloped over the universe, overbearing, as if no one in the world could topple him. His confidence that was shattered by Lin Ming was also restored as he found the thrill of revenge. Used Famine's avatar as a means against any opponent. He had destroyed and pillaged many human bases at the time, having merit beyond any of the other 4 generals. His final hunt was with Xiao Moxian, having scoured all sorts of space to find her. Hidden Dragon Galaxy In an opulent grand hall, the Good Fortune Saint Son sat upon a throne. He looked at a battle array disc projection that showed a vast star map. He wore golden war armor, and a thick cloak fell down his back and pooled onto the floor. One hand held a cup of precious wine as he sipped and swished it. Periodically, he would point at a position on the map and a beautiful maid would then take up a gem and mark the spot that he referred to. The gem itself had a variation of force field around it that allowed it to float in the air. Slowly, half the star map was half filled with gems. The Good Fortune Saint Son looked at this map and grinned. The most suspicious regions of the Hidden Dragon Galaxy already had detection force fields laid down. If any humans were to traverse across these detection force fields then the saints would discover their presence and chase after them like a hunter chasing down a rabbit. Now, what the saints had to do was to continue searching and narrow the possibly inhabited areas. With the support of absolute strength, the feeling of encircling Xiao Moxian and hunting her down caused the Good Fortune Saint Son to be filled with all sorts of pleasant thoughts. But alas, destiny was not on his side. He had been played by Lin Ming, having all his cards taken away from him. This made the Saint Son feel powerless against the man that was his equal thousands of years ago, losing everything he had dreamed of in the most agonizing way possible. His soul was slowly torn over and over again, and that was the death of a former rising star of the saints'. Techniques Sword Light The astral essence around him shot out like endless golden divine swords, making him seem like a scorching blood sun, making it impossible for others to look at him. His sword cut down. As his long hair scattered, a wild and savage light burst out from his eyes. From the heavy sword, a several hundred thousand foot long black light split apart the blue skies - a casual strike of his would be equal to a level higher than his fighting. The Good Fortune Saint Son’s black light seemed to contain a dark demonic strength to it. Any object that was swept within would be completely annihilated, leaving almost nothing behind.Chapter 1768 – Scorching Blood Sun Sword potential soared through the heavens as dark winds swallowed the world. The boundless black sword light seemed as if it would destroy the very foundation of this independent space, severing the pillars of the world! Facing this titanic sword strike, everyone felt as if the apocalypse had come and the world would collapse and be annihilated. Space Cage Wild astral winds rose up all around him. These strong astral winds blew into the void, constraining the power of space! With a light crackling sound, the surrounding space was locked up like a cage. Good Fortune Divine Art The astral essence surrounding him turned pure gold, as if there was a golden sun burning within his body. As the color of the Good Fortune Saint Son’s astral essence changed, his aura also experienced an earth-shaking transformation. The Good Fortune Saint Son was undergoing some type of transformation at this moment, and his strength was rapidly ascending - this is the Good Fortune Divine Art! Years ago when the Good Fortune Saint Son defeated a human Great World King, he used this golden astral essence in order to beat the supreme elder. The ordinary Good Fortune Saint Son and the Good Fortune Saint Son who used the Good Fortune Divine Art were two completely different concepts. And at this time, all of the strength of the world seemed to be summoned by an invisible call. All of it started gathering towards the Good Fortune Saint Son. This strength consisted of not just heaven and earth origin energy, but all the strengths of the world. Light, heat, microscopic ions in the air, the power of life, the power of the rocks, the power of streams, all of it began to gather towards the Good Fortune Saint Son! With his own eyes, Lin Ming could see changes occurring hundreds of miles away. Grass and plants began to wither and fall. Those towering old trees that reached the skies rapidly atrophied, becoming nothing but dead wood. As the forest was completely destroyed, birds began to scatter. The land began to shake as all the creatures were filled with a manic fear. Beasts fled from the forest, as if they had encountered the most terrifying existence. They crazily struggled in the withering forests, but just a moment later, all of these creatures emitted agonizing screams and their bodies burst open and they turned into masses of blood fog. It was like the Good Fortune Saint Son was wresting away all the strength of the world, using it to strengthen himself! This strength could no longer be called heaven and earth origin energy, but the power of good fortune. The Good Fortune Divine Art was a technique that seized the good fortune of the world! And at this time, the Good Fortune Saint Son’s aura had risen to the peak! His hair had turned pure gold and divine light shone from his body, as if he were a burning sun! Lament of the World Atop the Good Fortune Saint Son’s black sword, an incomparably mournful sound echoed out. This sound seemed to be from the Great Dao, but for some reason as this sound fell into their ears they felt a heart-tearing, soul-aching pain. The martial artists with weaker cultivations even wished that they could rip open their chests and dig out their hearts. Their sadness and sorrow had reached the heights of agony. To have a world fall into decline, a dying world will emit a mourning lament! This sound is something that weaker martial artists will find difficult to withstand. Just the aftermath of the Good Fortune Divine Art had such power. And once all of the power of good fortune was gathered together, the might and potential of this power would be unimaginable! At this time, the Good Fortune Saint Son attacked. His aura seemed swollen with arrogance, unparalleled in the world. His black sword blazed with a brilliant golden light as it shot through the world like a rainbow. When this strength reached the extreme, even a lower quality Empyrean spirit treasure would shatter. The Good Fortune Saint Son’s killing intent erupted from his body, crashing down at Lin Ming along with the violent black sword light! Good Fortune Space Blade The power of good fortune began to gather within the Good Fortune Saint Son’s hands once more. The power of good fortune mixed with his astral essence, spreading into the surrounding space. For a time, the void around the black sword’s blade began to shiver with mysterious Space Laws. And, these Space Laws caused the hearts of the martial artists present to tremble. There was a saying that the sharpest object in the world was not swords or sabers but space itself. The power of space could cut through all! The Good Fortune Saint Son’s heavy sword had no sharp edge to begin with. Although it was still extremely strong, it lacked razor sharpness. But now, the Good Fortune Saint Son took the Space Laws as the edge to make up for this. Moreover, the degree of sharpness far surpassed ordinary weapons! The Good Fortune Saint Son’s sword strike had split apart all land for thousands of miles, the same as splitting a small planet in half! Sovereign Blood Metamorphosis The reason that the Good Fortune Saint Son hadn’t used his body metamorphosis so far in the battle was not because he wanted to save his strength but because his bloodline was simply far too formidable. Once he used his body metamorphosis, he would rapidly use up his energy and even affect his life source. In addition, the Good Fortune Saint Son’s weapon was a True Divinity spirit treasure. That meant that no matter how much energy the Good Fortune Saint Son poured into his weapon, the weapon would absorb all without reserve. The result of this was that the Good Fortune Saint Son would only be able to attack several times before exhausting his energy. If he couldn’t defeat Lin Ming by then, the result could be imagined. But now, with the support of the Grandmist Spirit Bead, everything was different. The Good Fortune Saint Son could rely on support from the Grandmist Spirit Bead to maintain the Sovereign Blood body transformation for an extended period of time. For a time, the Good Fortune Saint Son’s entire body was covered with a flaming gold divine light. His body emitted explosive crackling sounds and his tall figure began to grow! His muscles inflated and golden scales covered his body. Strange runes were etched onto the surface of these scales, making them look like the scales of a dragon. His hair also turned pure gold. From his elbows and knees, ferocious bone spikes jutted out, looking incomparably vicious! After the Good Fortune Saint Son transformed, the power of his blood energy was like a roaring conflagration, burning into the deep blue skies! The golden power of good fortune erupted from his body like a volcano, dyeing the endless skies a glorious morning gold. Scorching hot power swept through the blue skies. It was like a golden sun had shattered in the skies, turning into endless rays of golden light. Although this was the Good Fortune Divine Art, after using the Sovereign Blood body metamorphosis, the Good Fortune Saint Son’s utilization of the Good Fortune Divine Art was completely incomparable to before. Scales of the Sovereign Blood The Good Fortune Saint Son bellowed out loud. The golden scales covering his body began to emit a blinding radiance. This was Wumo's greatest defensive technique that used scales comparable to an Empyrean treasure in toughness. After activating his supreme Sovereign Blood body metamorphosis and also using the Scales of the Sovereign Blood, his defensive ability had reached a terrifying degree. Burning Blood Essence Although the Good Fortune Saint Son’s supreme Sovereign Blood was incomparably powerful, that didn’t mean he had the ability to willfully burn it as he pleased. Once he burned a little, it meant he had that much less. And, the Good Fortune Saint Son’s bloodline was extremely special. Once he burned some of his blood essence it would be immensely problematic to make up for. This move clearly indicated that the Good Fortune Saint Son had gone all out. Items The Good Fortune Saint Son had mastered all of the mainstream weapons he could hold - he is skilled in all weapons. Swords, sabers, spears, anything he touches he can wield. Black Edgeless Heavy Sword The Good Fortune Saint Son drew out a heavy sword from his spatial ring. This heavy sword was pitch black and didn’t give off any light at all. It was as long as a person and looked incredibly heavy. The heavy sword’s blade had no edge, but with a weapon of this level, whether there was an edge on the blade no longer mattered. The aura emitting from the Good Fortune Saint Son’s sword was clearly far inferior to Lin Ming’s Black Dragon Spear. But, it was far, far mightier than any ordinary Empyrean spirit treasure - this is a True Divinity spirit treasure, but amongst the lowest level. Relationships Lin Ming Wumo considers Lin Ming as his all-time rival and the man that humiliated him the most. Even after Lin Ming's supposed death, the defeat had haunted him and made him vengeful to the people that matter the most to Lin Ming. Xiao Moxian In the past when they were almost betrothed, Xiao Moxian was a yummy little dish he was destined to eat. As the Good Fortune Saint Son thought of taking Xiao Moxian from the young elites of humanity, he felt filled with a deep sense of accomplishment. In particular, after listening to the discussions of these young elites from the Divine Realm and then looking at the admiration in their eyes, a feeling of superiority rose in his heart. Not only would he eventually destroy the Divine Realm in the future but he would even steal away the most peerless beauty of the Divine Realm. This conquest left the Good Fortune Saint Son extremely satisfied. However, it didn't go as he planned it to be, rather he was humiliated by Lin Ming. Xiao Moxian was his shame, a stain that would eternally mark his heart, the subject of which he was continuously ridiculed about amongst the saints. He had been turned into a fool and had learned that his fiance had been pregnant with Lin Ming's offspring. At his engagement party he had been made a cuckold; this already challenged the limits of a man. But that wasn’t even the end. What was worse was that as he tried to recover his face, he had then been brutally beaten by a man that was far younger than he was. To catch Xiao Moxian was the same as pulling out the thorn in his heart. If he had the chance, the Saint Son would turn Xiao Moxian into his whore and vent all his frustrations upon her body, devastating and humiliating her so that he could resolve the hatred in his heart. Imperial Prince Xishen Although the Good Fortune Saint Son had already been designated as the next successor to the title of Saint Sovereign, his status was not completely unshakeable. After all, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign still had a long life ahead of him. Who knew what would happen in the future? Perhaps there might be a junior born in the future who was just as talented as the Good Fortune Saint Son, or who possessed an even higher degree of talent. Thus the Good Fortune Saint Son had to grasp every chance he could to consolidate his influence and increase his strength. To someone like Xishen who was not only extremely talented but also cunning, the Good Fortune Saint Son loathed his very existence. He only wished ill will to this competitor of his for the throne. Quotes * (Arriving at the venue for the Monster Emperor's Grand Longevity Feast) “Humanity…” “To allow you to linger on for 3.6 billion years, it’s about time for your era to come to an end. As for the monster and demon races, if you obey me then there will still be a small place for you to stand and assist my people. Otherwise, your fate will be the same as the humans’.”Chapter 1748 – Greeting Divine Dream * (War of Words, to Lin Ming) “The current you still has some differences from the boundary I was at 60 years ago. Not just that, but in these 60 years my strength has made considerable progress. I chose not to focus on increasing my cultivation too quickly but concentrating on studying my cultivation method. Now, my understanding in my cultivation method has made a qualitative leap upwards and this leap is not something that a frog in a well like you could ever understand!”Chapter 1760 – War of Words * (The Good Fortune Saint Son listened to these young elites talk, a smug smile on his face) “These stupid humans. They don’t know that Empyrean Demondawn and the Monster Emperor have already agreed to my marriage proposition! It won’t be long before that goddess of your hearts is waiting upon my crotch!” “This Xiao Moxian’s physique is extraordinary. If I can dual cultivate with her then it will be a great help to me in attacking the sixth level of the Good Fortune Divine Art.”Chapter 1760 – War of Words * (The words of the Good Fortune Saint Son had turned black into white) “Yes, humanity isn’t weak at all. They have an unparalleled ability to learn and adapt, and in the essence gathering system, you all have a superiority that the other races cannot hope to compare with. However, 3.6 billion years ago, your Empyreans nearly went extinct and their inheritances were lost. Because of this, humanity had to start from the beginning. No matter how amazing your talent is, your vision was caged within the scope of the Divine Realm, making it incomparably difficult to break through the realm of True Divinity. “Us saints come to the Divine Realm to invade. This I will not deny. What we want are resources. But, to you humans that understand the trend of the times, we have no evil intentions at all. In a way this is even a chance for you. During every great calamity, that is also a time when countless rivals rise up from the ranks. If it weren’t for the invasion of my saint race, your horizons would still be limited and it would still be impossible for you all to break into the realm of True Divinity. But now, the tides have turned…”Chapter 1763 – The Saint Son Proposes Marriage He had painted the invasion of the saints as a chance for the heroic elites of the Divine Realm to break into the realm of True Divinity. But his words each cut to the core, leaving one unable to refute them! * (At this time, the Good Fortune Saint Son laughed out loud, and did so raucously and without end. His laughing was too mad, too insolent. It caused everyone to look at him) “Hahahah! This is too funny! Too funny! This is just the funniest joke that I have ever heard in my life! Originally, my marriage proposal today should have been a happy day, and I was worried that there wouldn’t be any fun involved. But, who would have thought that an idiot like you would have jumped out of nowhere to be my clown! Well done!” “Has your brain been addled? Things have already come this far, so how could you not know who will have the last laugh? Why don’t you find a mirror and take a good look at yourself, in what way can you compare with me!? I have taken out the method to becoming a True Divinity as a betrothal gift! What do you have?” “It seems you don’t think your face is swollen enough? Do I need to slap you until your face is round and red? Are you still not satisfied? Well, allow me to thoroughly make you give up!" * (Being challenged to a duel 40 years early) “You really have no idea of death or danger! Since you want to die today, let me help you along! I will sever all your meridians and crush you beneath my feet like an ant!”Chapter 1766 – No Road Out * (Good Fortune) “I have wrested away the good fortune of the world and can also deprive you of your good fortune! Now, I will sever your good fortune! I will shatter your destiny! I will kill you, exterminating your life and blood vitality! I want to see just how you’ll use that garbage spear to block me!”Chapter 1770 – Seizing the Power of Good Fortune * (Overture of war, final strike) “Lin Ming, you have lost! Because with the blood energy support of the Grandmist Spirit Bead I can use my Sovereign Blood body metamorphosis! Do you know why, within the saint race that is filled with countless heroes, I alone have become the singular Good Fortune Saint Son? That is because my bloodline is the supreme Sovereign Bloodline. Out of all the bloodlines of the saints it is ranked number one!”Chapter 1771 – Golden Sandstorm * (Showing eagerness) “''Xiao Moxian, there will be a day when you become mine!”Chapter 2013 – The Overture of War'' * (The Saint Son, solemn) "So in the end it was you after all. This… is our predestined battle…”Chapter 2036 - Return * (Saint Son, lustful) “Just wait for me to catch you, I will make you feel what pleasure is!” * (Preparing for all out war) “Prepare the soldiers, we are going to battle!”Chapter 2044 – The Good Fortune Legion * (Wumo berating) “Are you satisfied? Ji Xian’er, this is the cage that I specially prepared for you. In order to capture you, I took great pains in arranging all of this and soon you will also understand why I tried so hard to catch you. Several days from now, I’ll give you a pleasant surprise!”Chapter 2045 – Two Armies Meet * (The Good Fortune Saint Son recklessly laughed) “If you know your limits then you will hurry up and surrender to me and be my slave. If you serve me well every day then I will let you keep your life and enjoy it too.” Trivia * He was someone that loved to drink fine wines.Chapter 1971 – Demon Phenomenon * After undergoing blood metamorphosis, his blood was gold in color; this was the Good Fortune Saint Son’s source blood from his Sovereign Blood body metamorphosis. * As a martial artist who wholeheartedly chased after the peak of martial arts, the Good Fortune Saint Son had a zealous obsession with strength. * Before entering the Asura Road, the Good Fortune Saint Son had yet to obtain his title. At that time, he was only known as Wumo. But, after leaving the Asura Road and also completing 81% of the final trial, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had bestowed a title upon him – the Good Fortune Saint Son, the official title for the next Saint Sovereign. The next time that he appeared in the world, he naturally was referred to as the Good Fortune Saint Son. Then, that title had become his name.Chapter 1429 – The Final Trial * The reason that the Good Fortune Saint Son had the strength to suppress an ordinary World King with his peak Divine Lord realm cultivation was all because of the heaven-defying support of the Grandmist Spirit Bead. In a sense, the Grandmist Spirit Bead suited the saint race far more than any other race. War Against the Saints' * As a proud elite of heaven, he had his own ambitions. Once the saints finally defeat the spiritas and dominate the entire 33 Heavens, he dreamt of becoming the highest ruler of the world. At that time, he would be able to break into True Divinity and even reach extreme True Divinity, afterwards inheriting the position of Saint Sovereign of the saint race. Famine’s life was infinitely long. When the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign was lying in bed, dying from old age, then Famine would surely be passed down to him. At that time, whether it was in the heavens above or earth below, he alone would reign supreme. He had chased this peak for a long time now. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Saint Race Category:Saint Convocation Heaven Category:Good Fortune Saint Palace Category:Deceased Category:Empyrean Category:War Casualty